


Last Night On Earth

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Last Day On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jo spend their last night on earth together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

"Put it away."

Her voice was soft but sure, and he did as she demanded, lifting his hand from the metal of his gun barrel and pulling it loose from his pillow. He looked up and could see her now, blonde hair free and stringy, brushing against his face as she pressed herself against him, her lips right beside his ear.

"Three minutes."

Then she was gone, the tickling of her blonde hair with her. Dean was left on his bed, brows furrowed in confusion, and staring up at the ceiling he couldn't see from the darkness. Jo...Jo had been here. Jo had been here, in his bed, body pressed against his, and given him a number of minutes. Then it clicked, and he shot out of bed.

Maybe it was because he was a hunter, but Dean seemed to know where Jo wanted him by instinct. Not in the room Bobby had given her for the night, but out amongst the cars. He didn't even think to bring his keys, knowing she somehow would have them. An unspoken bond. One that unnerved him on tonight of all nights.

He knew she would be sitting there as he opened the door. Fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a white tank-top. She wasn't even looking his way as he pulled the door open, listening to its comforting and expected sound, and she didn't turn his head when he sat in the driver's seat.

Then he was at a loss for words. Dean Winchester, tongue-tied with a woman – possibly for the first time in his entire life. He swallowed, hard, and looked at Jo from the corner of his eye, hoping she would say something to get the ball rolling.

"Last night on earth," finally fell from her lips.

He'd rather the silence to this topic. "Well, they say optimism makes you live longer."

She scoffed at him and he watched her stretch in her seat, running a hand through her hair. "Guess that's what happens, you know? Early deaths."

"Never have heard of a hunter living out the American dream," he agreed, "I mean just take our families..."

Then she was kissing him. Her mouth soft against his as wrapped his fingers in her hair and found the leverage to lower the seat. There were no words shared, no tender moments of love or endearments told. Just the two of them, pressed together in the Impala.

Dean watching Jo's eyes as she tried to smile at him, but he saw it falter; and she looked down, away from him. He just let his hands rest at her hips, pulling her closer.

 _Last night on earth._ He heard her say it. Whispers on his ear he wasn't sure happened then or in the past. Words that could have been true any days of their lives, only now it was a foreshadowing, and never before had they spent it like this.

"Dean –"

Her voice is hardly above a whisper, and she clings onto him, her soft fingertips digging into the flesh on his arm. She releases, slowly, and shifts as one hand rising to run through his hair, the other staying on his arm.

In that moment he looks down at his arm, and watches as she traces her hands over the scorched handprint; feather-light fingers that seem to almost cool him. Shared breathing fill the car, and they still don't talk. Dean doesn't even touch her, he just lets his body be the sandpit where she traces lines and shapes into its terrain.

He knows it won't last too much longer, within a few minutes she will sit up and tug her clothes back on, returning to the makeshift bed in Bobby's house, and waiting out the sunlight to call them to their last day on this earth.

For now, he just closes his eyes and lets her hand rest over his heart.


End file.
